Ash vs Team Flare
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: The Leader of Team Flare decides that he can't let Ash Ketchum ruin his plans in the Kalos Region. A Pokemon X and Y speculation FanFic.


**Ash vs Team Flare**

Ash was led down a red carpeted hallway by a man and a woman. They were both dressed in fiery red suits and had matching red hair. They even had sunglasses of the same color, making it impossible to see their eyes. On their torsos, you could see their undershirts sticking out, and on the white shirts was a symbol of a red flame.

Ash's head hurt. He had been hit on the head hard the moment he had gotten off the plane he took to the Kalos region. He had left his Pokemon at Professor Oak's lab again, but Pikachu was missing when he came to. He longed to know if his best buddy was okay. Ash tried to free his hands, but the handcuffs were way too strong.

"Where are you taking me? What have you done with Pikachu? Answer me!" Ash shouted.

The grunts didn't reply. Ash growled. He'd been demanding answers ever since he woke up in that dark truck. He shouted at the grunts when they roughly took him out of the truck when it stopped in the dark parking garage. Ash didn't have a clue where he was. He could be miles underground for all her knew.

They soon reached a pair of double doors with the flame symbol on it. The doors swung open automatically, and the grunts led Ash in. It was an office, filled computer monitors and various other technology, all colored red. There was a big desk with a big chair, and sitting in the chair was a middle aged man with a red tinted monocle over his left eye. His hair was red as well, and he had a big bushy red mustache. he was also wearing a red suit, only his suit had golden shoulder pads and golden threads running through it.

Ash was made to sit in a chair in the middle of the room. His handcuffs were removed and his wrists were quickly fastened to the arms of the chair with iron rings. Once seated, Ash found that he couldn't move his legs either. They were also held still by iron rings.

The man motioned for his grunts to leave. Once they left, the man got up and approached Ash.

"Ash Ketchum," he said slowly with a thick French accent, "Do you now where you are?"

"Of course I don't know!" Ash shouted angrily, "You jerks kidnapped me! Where's Pikachu?"

The man ignored Ash's question and said, "You are in the headquarters of Team Flare. I am the Leader of Team Flare. And we found it necessary to stop you before you got in our way."

Ash's face showed confusion, "Get in your way? What are you talking about?"

The man slapped Ash across the face.

"What a stupid thing to say!" the Leader shouted, "Do you even know who you are?"

The Team Flare Leader took a remote out of his pocket and pushed a button on it. Immediately, the monitors around the room turned on. Ash's eyes widened as he saw what they were displaying. One monitor showed Ash sending Team Rocket blasting off, another showed Ash riding on Lugia and fighting against Lawrence, another showed Ash and Ritchie using their Pikachus to free Lugia from Team Rocket's control, another showed Ash fighting Team Aqua and Magma as Kyogre and Groudon created chaos around them, another showed Ash battling Team Galactic and freeing the Lake Trio, another showed Ash commanding Pikachu to use a massive Electroball at Giovanni, and a final one showed Ash sending his Pokemon against Team Plasma while N stood back holding the Light Stone.

"Ash the hero," the Leader said, "Ash the Chosen One. Ash the Guardian of the Aura," the man began getting very close to Ash's face. Ash shrunk back in fear as the man shouted in his face, "Ash the meddler. Ash the bee in the bonnet! Ash the fly in the ointment! Ash the thorn in everyone's side!"

The man backed off and began pacing around the room.

"Now do you see?" he asked, "Team Flare is a master at espionage. Our tiny cameras can fly. swim, and crawl anywhere. And they transmit directly back to me. I've seen all I need to see. The truth is clear. You're pretty much the Great Equalizer, the One Free Trainer, the Opener of Ways of this world. Anyone who tries to climb too high in this world gets smacked down by you, Ash Ketchum. But I'm not going to let that happen to Team Flare. Oh no. Of all the foolish Team leaders that have been, Giovanni, Archie, Maxie, Cyrus, and Ghetsis, I am superior to them, because I am the only one to see the real threat. _You_, Ash Ketchum. Once you are gone, there will be no force on this Earth that can stop me."

The Team Flare leader then looked at Ash. Ash looked frightened, but then his face changed to anger.

"You'll never get away with this! Someone will stop you!" he said.

The man chuckled and shook his head. "Ash, you don't understand. Team Flare isn't like those other organizations you've fought against. We do not intend to take over the world like Team Rocket, Team Galactic, or Team Plasma; or do anything that could destroy the world like Team Aqua or Team Magma. Team Flare is only interested in making money, nothing more. So, in a way, this is the best possible way for you to meet your end. Your precious world will be safe, Ash Ketchum. All your downfall will produce will be a collection of extremely wealthy individuals. Nothing more. It actually makes sense when you think about it. You've thwarted everyone that posed a threat to the world's safety, so your life no longer serves any further purpose. . ."

Ash's face turned pale and white. It felt as if the bottom of his stomach fell out.

"W-w-what?!" he stammered out.

The man took gun out of his pocket and loaded it. He aimed it and said, "Goodbye, Ash Ketchum!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The scene was suddenly interrupted when a Shadow Ball smashed through the door. It hit the man square in the chest, knocking him back. The gun went off, but the bullet only hit the ceiling. The man caught his breath, growled with anger, and quickly scrambled to a secret exit under his desk.

Ash sound found himself surrounded by three familiar faces.

"Team Rocket?"

"Good work, Yamask!" James said as he drew his Pokemon back into its ball.

Jessie, James, and Meowth quickly worked on the shackles binding Ash to the chair.

"Stealing Pokemon is one thing, but murder's another!" James said.

Once Ash was freed, Meowth pointed down the hall and said, "You'll find yer Pikachu in a cage in a room down the hall and to yer right. We took care of the guards for ya. We would've stolen Piakchu, but it wouldn't let us get near it. He's extra feisty today!"

Jessie pointed at the secret exit, "Alright! After him! Team Rocket doesn't need any competition in the Kalos region!"

Ash watched Team Rocket go. He stood in shock for a few seconds, then shook his head rapidly to clear it. Ash then turned and quickly ran down the hall to get Pikachu.

**The End**


End file.
